Les Déboires du Bayou
by Emerys08
Summary: Trois fois où Philippe de Grandprè a découvert la vie secrète de sa fille et une fois où il n'a pas. Bonus ! Parce que franchement j'aurait bien collé des bafs aux scénaristes pour ne pas avoir développé certain aspect de l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde,

me voici partie pour une nouvelle fanfic. Ca sera un one-shot avec un bonus.

Je remercie Chapaf, pour avoir corrigé cette histoire. (J'essayerais de faire moins de répétition la prochaine fois ;)

Bonne Lecture et surtout REVIEWS (Non ! Non ! je ne vous oblige pas *cache le fouet dans son dos*)

1

L'assassin se dissimula précipitamment derrière des caisses lorsque des gardes passèrent près d'elle. Il ne s'agirait pas qu'elle se fasse remarquer, pas alors qu'elle était blessée. La douleur dans son dos la fit doucement chanceler et elle se retint au mur, priant pour que les gardes s'en aillent vite. Finalement, le bruit des bottes s'éloigna et la jeune femme put quitter son abri de fortune, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les rue de la Nouvelle Orléans jusqu'à atteindre un entrepôt près des docks.

Ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, Aveline ouvrit la porte avec une clé qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, puis une fois la celle-ci refermée derrière elle, elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle était enfin arrivée et elle était en sécurité maintenant.

\- Gérald ! Appela-t-elle alors, priant pour que son ami soit toujours là.

Des bruits de pas précipités la rassurèrent et elle vit le jeune homme descendre l'escalier pour se figer aussitôt. Il faut dire qu'elle faisait peine à voir, la tresse en partie défaite, son visage et ses vêtement maculés de sang.

\- Mon Dieu, souffla Gérald, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je me suis faite surprendre par un fauve dans le Bayou.

Gérald s'approcha d'elle et, doucement, la soutint pour l'aider à gagner le bureau à l'étage.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas plongé dans les eaux du bayou après avoir été blessée ?

Il était inquiet : si la jeune femme avait nagé dans les eaux stagnantes avec sa blessure, elle risquait une infection.

\- Non, le rassura Aveline avec un léger sourire.

Gérald lâcha un soupir soulagé, puis il fit doucement asseoir la jeune femme sur un tabouret devant le feu avant d'observer la marque de griffure qui parcourait son dos.

\- Es-tu blessée ailleurs ?

\- Non. J'ai réussi à le déloger de là et à le tuer aussitôt.

\- Il va falloir que tu… enfin…

Aveline jeta un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule. Chaque fois qu'elle était blessée, s'était Gérald qui s'occupait de la soigner et pourtant il était toujours gêné de lui demander d'ôter ses vêtements pour qu'il puisse mieux voir la blessure. Avec prudence, elle enleva donc le haut de sa tenue d'assassin, s'assurant de garder sa veste devant sa poitrine. Elle sentit rapidement la main chaude de Gérald sur son dos, près de la griffure.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air trop profond, commenta le jeune homme.

Il prit un nécessaire de soin et commença à nettoyer la plaie. Ils étaient tellement pris par les soins qu'aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua la présence d'une autre personne à l'entrée du bureau.

Philippe De Granprès venait de rentrer d'un voyage d'affaire en Floride et il avait décidé de passer déposer des documents à Gérald avant de rentrer chez lui prendre un peu de repos. Il avait été surpris d'entendre la voix de sa fille. Que faisait-elle aussi tard à l'entrepôt ? Et, ce qu'il avait vu depuis l'entrée du bureau, l'avait figé de stupeur. Comment osait-il ? Comment Gérald osait-il profiter de sa fille ? Sa colère s'était ensuite transformée en inquiétude lorsqu'il avait vu le sang et la marque de griffure sur le dos de sa fille. Et, à présent, il était là, sans trop savoir quoi faire, à observer son employé en qui il pensait avoir toute confiance, soigner sa fille, sans qu'aucun des deux ne semble plus gêné que cela. Preuve, s'il en était, que ça n'était pas la première fois.

\- Tu devrais te montrer plus prudente lorsque tu pars en mission dans le Bayou, gronda doucement Gérald.

\- Je sais, soupira Aveline, mais j'étais plus préoccupée par les gardes qui me poursuivaient que par les fauves des environs.

Le jeune homme jeta le coton imbibé d'alcool dans la cheminée avant de se relever et de rejoindre le bureau. Il s'empara alors d'un plat contenant de l'eau chaude et un chiffon et entreprit de nettoyer le sang pour pouvoir faire un bandage propre. Revenant auprès d'elle, il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du dos de son amie et commença doucement à le nettoyer.

\- Et ta cible ?

\- Éliminée, assura Aveline.

Philippe se figea en entendant cela et surtout en entendant le ton avec lequel sa fille l'avait dit. Ils parlaient de meurtre et sa petite fille avait avoué avoir tué un homme sans sourciller. Depuis quand son enfant était-elle devenue aussi froide ?

\- Bien, approuva Gérald, au moins tu as pu mettre un terme à ce trafic d'esclaves.

\- Oui, mais j'ignore toujours qui est l'agent de la compagnie, ragea la jeune femme, en s'agitant.

\- Tu le découvriras, rassura Gérald en posant une main sur son épaule. J'en suis sûr.

Il finit de nettoyer le dos d'Aveline et s'empara d'un rouleau de bande. Puis avec délicatesse, il enveloppa le dos et la poitrine de l'assassin, faisant bien attention à respecter les convenances en le faisant.

\- Il y a des jours où j'ai vraiment l'impression que notre combat ne finira jamais, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Notre combat dure depuis des siècles et durera encore sans doute tout autant après notre mort. Mais nous devons le mener, nous devons continuer à nous battre pour arrêter les templiers. Et chaque fois que nous réussissons à contrecarrer leurs plans, c'est une victoire pour nous. Souviens-toi. Nous sommes des Assassins et nous nous battons dans l'ombre pour faire régner la lumière.

Philippe était figé à l'entrée du bureau, il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Mais il était sûr d'une chose. C'était qu'il avait confiance en sa fille et en Gérald. Il s'avança alors dans le bureau et Gérald qui faisait face à la porte fut le premier à le voir.

\- Aveline, tu devrais aller te changer.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en entendant la tension dans la voix de Gérald et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle le vit affreusement pale. Suivant son regard, elle se figea à son tour, pâlit avant de rougir en prenant conscience qu'elle était à moitié nue avec un homme et que son père venait de les surprendre.

\- Papa ! Je peux t'expliquer.

\- Oui, je pense que j'aurais besoin d'une explication. En particulier sur ce que sont exactement les Assassins.

x

2

Aveline observa avec amusement son père charmer les jeunes femmes présentes au bal. Il avait sans doute dû abuser un peu trop de la boisson car, en temps normal, il ne songerait même pas à regarder une autre femme que la sienne. S'excusant auprès de l'homme avec qui elle discutait depuis quelques minutes, elle rejoignit son père et lui attrapa le bras.

\- Allons, papa. Rentrons, nous avons assez profité de l'hospitalité de notre hôte pour ce soir.

Du fait du succès du négoce De Granprès, le gouverneur les avait invités à un bal qu'il tenait dans sa demeure. Madeleine, la belle-mère d'Aveline n'ayant pas voulu venir, Philippe avait donc invité sa fille.

\- Oui, tu as raison, rentrons, il se fait tard.

La jeune femme guida son père jusqu'au gouverneur, pour le remercier de son invitation et pour prendre congé. Puis, elle l'entraîna dans les rues de la ville en direction de leur maison.

\- Tu étais magnifique ce soir, complimenta le vieil homme.

\- Est-ce que cela signifie que je ne le suis pas les autres soirs ? le taquina Aveline.

\- Si bien sûr que si, bafouilla son père, un peu troublé par l'alcool.

Aveline, en voyant cela, éclata de rire et raffermit sa prise sur son père pour ne pas qu'il trébuche et tombe. Elle était tellement amusée par se dernier qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'ils étaient suivis.

Il fallut attendre qu'ils s'engagent dans une rue moins fréquentée pour qu'elle distingue les pas derrière elle. Jetant un discret coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle compta cinq adversaires, des brigands, tous était armés. Attrapant discrètement son ombrelle, elle pointa le bout au jugé derrière elle et tira une fléchette empoisonnée, espérant ainsi effrayer leurs poursuivants.

Mais ce fut peine perdue : dès que l'homme chancela et s'effondra, elle entendit le cri de rage de l'un de ses petits camarades. L'homme se précipita vers elle et elle eut tout juste le temps d'écarter son père avant de devoir esquiver le couteau et contre attaquer. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix, si elle ne faisait rien, son père pourrait être blessé. Sortant d'un mouvement fluide sa lame cachée, elle trancha la gorge de son adversaire.

Philippe qui avait un peu dégrisé en comprenant qu'ils étaient attaqués, observa, stupéfait, sa fille tuer l'un de leurs agresseurs sans la moindre hésitation. Aveline, elle, se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à sa robe et de soupirer en voyant le sang qui en tachait la manche.

\- Et voilà, ma robe est fichue.

Et lorsqu'elle leva de nouveau les yeux sur leur agresseur, Philippe fut parcouru d'un frisson, car c'était là le regard d'un prédateur.

L'un des hommes s'avança, un bâton dans la main. Il voulut frapper Aveline avec, mais cette dernière para l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante avant de lui enfoncer sa drôle de lame dans le cœur. Les autres hésitèrent un instant avant de tous se jeter sur elle, pensant sans doute pouvoir la surpasser par le nombre. Mais Aveline avait été trop bien entraînée, elle sauta, esquiva et para toutes les attaques. Et, en quelques minutes, leurs agresseurs n'étaient plus que des cadavres.

Aveline resta un instant sur ses gardes pour s'assurer que d'autres n'arrivaient pas. Puis, elle se dirigea vers son père qui l'observait avec stupeur. Elle l'aida à se lever et l'entraîna derrière elle.

\- Viens papa, il ne faut pas rester là.

L'homme la suivit sans réagir, notant tout de même que sa fille avait soigneusement dissimulé sa manche tâchée en lui tendant le bras.

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, souffla le vieil homme, où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ?

\- C'est compliqué, grimaça la jeune femme, et je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse t'en parler.

\- Je suis ton père, s'indigna l'homme.

\- Et tu pourrais être en danger si tu venais à connaître la vérité, répliqua la jeune femme.

\- S'il te plaît, explique-moi pourquoi ma fille a réussi à tuer cinq hommes et qu'elle l'a fait sans en éprouver le moindre remord ?

\- Pas ici, répondit Aveline d'une voix pressée.

Elle guida son père jusqu'à l'entrepôt et le fit entrer rapidement avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

\- Gérald ! appela-t-elle.

Philippe fronça les sourcils. Ne me dite pas que… Son employé descendit de quelques marches et se figea en le voyant et surtout en voyant le sang sur les vêtements de la jeune femme.

\- Es-tu blessée ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en les rejoignant.

\- Non, ça n'est pas mon sang, rassura la jeune femme.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On a été attaqués, soupira Aveline en s'asseyant sur une marche, et j'ai été obligée de nous défendre.

\- Sont-ils toujours en vie ? demanda le comptable d'une voix dure.

\- Non, mais...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père et Gérald comprit que son employeur avait dû voir sa fille se battre.

\- Je pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance, Gérald.

\- Vous pouvez, monsieur…

\- De toute évidence, non. Sinon ma fille ne saurait ne pas se battre comme ça. J'ignore dans quoi vous l'avez entraînée, mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

\- Papa, arrête !

Mais l'homme ne s'arrêta pas, pire il se dirigea vers son employé et le frappa violemment. Surpris par le coup auquel il ne s'attendait pas, Gérald s'effondra.

\- Ça suffit, Papa.

La jeune femme s'interposa physiquement et foudroya son père du regard.

\- Gérald n'a rien fait de mal. C'est moi qui aie choisi de devenir ce que je suis et Gérald est comme moi. Il a été formé en même temps que moi. Papa, le combat que nous menons est important, je peux me battre et je dois le faire et Gérald m'aide dans notre combat.

\- Votre combat ?

Philippe observa les deux amis. Sa fille semblait prête à protéger Gérald et ce dernier se tenait derrière elle, prêt à la soutenir en cas de besoin. Et il comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour protéger sa petite fille plus longtemps, car elle avait choisi une autre voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

Aveline ouvrit la bouche et hésita un instant avant que Gérald s'approche et pose une main sur son bras. Et ce fut lui qui prit la parole.

\- Nous sommes des membres de la confrérie des Assassins.

x

3

Philippe lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il entra dans l'entrepôt. Il avait passé la journée avec de futurs clients et, finalement, ils avaient trouvé un accord. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'écrire au propre et à le signer. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était à l'entrepôt après la nuit tombée. Il allait ranger le brouillon dans le bureau de Gérald et il reviendrait le lendemain pour lui demander de le lui rédiger au propre.

Montant d'un pas lourd de fatigue les marches menant au bureau de son comptable, il remarqua la lumière au premier. Gérald travaillait encore ? Il devrait vraiment songer à l'augmenter. Le jeune homme était un brave garçon, qui travaillait dur et qui semblait s'être entiché de sa fille. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il avait confiance en Gérald et il savait qu'il prendrait grand soin de son enfant. Mais Aveline semblait ne vouloir que des relations professionnelles avec le jeune comptable. C'était dommage, songea le vieil homme en entrant dans le bureau, il ferait un très bon époux et un bon gendre.

Il s'aperçut alors avec surprise que ce dernier était vide. Mais des papiers posés sur le bureau dans le coin de la pièce lui indiquèrent que Gérald était bien là. L'homme ne laissait jamais rien traîner lorsqu'il quittait l'entrepôt, il était bien trop soigneux pour ça. Peut-être était-il dans l'autre pièce ? Il n'y était jamais entré car il pensait que l'homme s'en servait pour un usage personnel, et Dieu sait qu'il avait mérité un peu d'intimité, en particulier depuis qu'il passait plus de temps ici que chez lui.

Soudainement prit de curiosité, le vieil homme jeta un regard autour de lui et s'approcha de la seconde porte. Arrivé au niveau du chambranle, il s'arrêta et jeta un dernier regard derrière lui avant d'entrer.

Et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : le fond de la pièce était rempli d'arme en tous genres. En s'approchant d'une table, Philippe put même voir une étrange lame qui était en train d'être nettoyée. C'était impossible, Gérald ne lui avait jamais semblé être un homme à porter des armes et encore moins à s'en servir. Alors qu'est-ce que ces armes faisaient là ? Peut-être que l'homme avait été menacé par des contrebandiers afin d'entreposer ces maudites armes là.

\- Monsieur.

Philippe sursauta vivement en entendant la voix de Gérald derrière lui. Le jeune homme l'observait avec inquiétude et tristesse.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur. J'aurais préféré que vous ne découvriez jamais ça.

\- Avez-vous des ennuis, mon ami ? Si c'est le cas, il faut me le dire, j'en parlerai aux gardes et au gouverneur. Je suis sûr qu'on peut t'aider. Dis-moi juste que ces armes ne sont pas à toi.

\- Elles ne sont pas à moi…

\- Merci, mon Dieu, soupira Philippe.

\- Mais il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour m'aider.

\- Que veux-tu dire, mon garçon ?

Gérald hésita. On ne lui avait jamais dit quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Enfin si, on lui avait toujours dit de tuer celui qui viendrait à découvrir pour la confrérie. Mais il ne pouvait pas décemment tuer le père d'Aveline. Le jeune homme se détourna alors de son employeur, il ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Ça serait le mettre en danger inutilement.

Philippe, lui, observa le jeune homme devant lui. Il remarqua tout de suite la gêne et l'hésitation de ce dernier. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas comment réagir à sa découverte et cela inquiéta beaucoup le vieil homme.

Le jeune assassin se décida finalement à s'avancer dans la pièce. Il rejoignit la table et s'occupa de remettre en état de marche la lame cachée qu'il avait démontée pour la nettoyer. En quelques minutes, l'arme fut en état de servir et il s'apprêtait à la ranger lorsqu'il entendit une voix qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre ce soir.

\- Gérald ! J'ai reçu un message d'Élise, elle a besoin de moi dans le bayou.

La jeune femme entra aussitôt dans la pièce pour se réfugier derrière le paravent et se changer, sans remarquer que son père était là.

\- Je suis désolé de te presser ! Mais apparemment, nos ennemis prévoient d'acheminer d'autres esclaves et il faut les arrêter ce soir. Tu as eu le temps de nettoyer ma lame ?

\- Oui, mais nous avons un autre problème, répondit le jeune homme.

Aveline sortit de derrière le paravent et se figea en notant enfin la présence de son père. Philippe, lui, observa sa fille. Elle avait revêtu un pantalon noir près du corps, ainsi qu'une chemise noire, elle aussi, et elle avait passé par-dessus une veste à capuche noire. Elle avait l'air particulièrement dangereuse.

\- Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle jeta un regard alarmé à Gérald et vit que celui-ci était aussi pris au dépourvu qu'elle.

\- J'étais venu déposer des documents et je trouve des armes dans mon propre entrepôt et, de toute évidence, vous êtes de mèche tous les deux.

\- Papa…

\- Non, jeune fille. Je ne veux plus de cachotteries. Je veux la vérité.

Aveline hésita, elle devait partir. Élise avait vraiment besoin d'elle et, en même temps, elle ne voulait pas laisser Gérald seul avec son père. Ce dernier poussa alors un léger soupir et lança le brassard contenant la lame cachée à la jeune femme.

\- Vas-y, je m'en occupe.

\- Gérald…

\- Il faut bien que je me rende utile, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Aveline s'avança alors à grand pas et embrassa doucement la joue de son ami avant de partir en coup de vent. Gérald lui s'était figé au geste d'Aveline. La jeune femme avait toujours gardé ses distances vis-à-vis de lui. Il lui fallut quelques seconde de plus pour recouvrer ses esprits et, une fois que ce fut fait, il dut faire face à son employeur qui l'observait avec un air amusé. Avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Bien. Pourrais-je avoir des explications maintenant ?

\- C'est assez long à expliquer… Et je pense que le mieux serait de commencer par une chose que vous connaissez déjà. Ou du moins qu'il y ait de fortes chances pour que vous connaissiez. Que savez-vous des templiers ?

4

Aveline observa son ami Gérald faire les cent pas devant elle. Il était en colère et, dans un sens, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Contre l'avis du jeune homme, elle avait essayé de s'introduire dans la demeure du nouveau gouverneur. Malheureusement, elle s'était faite repérer avant d'avoir pu atteindre son bureau et avait dû prendre la fuite… avec la moitié des gardes de la ville sur le dos.

Résultat, elle était revenue avec plusieurs petites coupures et surtout avec du sang partout. Et si, au début, Gérald avait été inquiet, il avait rapidement compris que son amie n'était pas blessée sérieusement et son inquiétude s'était transformée en colère.

\- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu as risqué ce soir ? ragea le jeune homme. Je t'avais pourtant dit d'attendre, nous aurions bien fini par savoir s'il se tramait quelque chose avec ce nouveau gouverneur.

\- Les risques font parti du métier, Gérald. Je pourrais mourir dans n'importe laquelle de mes missions.

\- Non, les missions que je te confie, je les ai étudiées et j'ai prévu plusieurs portes de sortie. Je fais en sorte que tu puisses toujours prendre la fuite en cas de problème, mais là tu n'avais aucun plan de secours. As-tu la moindre idée de la manière dont je me sentirais s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose ?

\- Tu n'es pas mon père, répliqua aussitôt la jeune femme.

\- Non, mais je tiens à toi, répondit Gérald.

Un silence se fit alors dans le bureau où les deux protagonistes avaient trouvé refuge.

\- Je tiens à toi, souffla Gérald, plus qu'il ne m'est permis et je serais brisé s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose.

Aveline ouvrit alors la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais au même moment la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit et la voix de son père retentit dans la bâtisse. Prise de panique à l'idée d'être surprise par son père dans des vêtements tachés de sang, elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Sortir comme ça était hors de question. Gérald l'attrapa alors par le bras et la guida vers l'armoire.

\- Cache-toi là, ordonna-t-il dans un murmure.

Mais au moment où, il poussait la jeune femme dans l'armoire, cette dernière l'agrippa pas la veste et l'entraîna avec lui fermant la porte sur eux deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura le jeune homme.

\- Le devant de sa veste est taché de sang, répondit Aveline.

Gérald essaya de s'écarter de son amie pour voir les dégâts mais ne put le faire que de quelques centimètres à sa grande consternation. L'armoire était trop petite. Ils se figèrent alors tous les deux en entendant l'appel du père de la jeune femme. S'il les trouvait tous les deux dans l'armoire, il était un homme mort.

\- Gérald ? Aveline ? Étrange, j'étais persuadé de les avoir entendus.

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules et posa les derniers contrats qu'il avait signés sur le bureau de Gérald. Il remarqua un rapport de leur dernière livraison, le jeune homme l'avait sans doute rédigé dans la journée. Philippe jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa montre, il avait bien le temps de le lire. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et commença à parcourir le rapport.

Dans l'armoire, la situation était plus tendue. Aveline avait essayé de se décaler pour laisser plus de place à son ami, rendu mal à l'aise par leur proximité.

\- Il est toujours là ? demanda la jeune femme dans un murmure.

Gérald tourna légèrement la tête pour essayer de mieux entendre ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau.

\- On dirait qu'il lit quelque chose. Bon sang, il a dû trouver mon dernier rapport.

\- Il est long ? s'inquiéta aussitôt la jeune femme.

Gérald se contenta d'une grimace qui ne plus pas du tout à la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais été très patiente. Agaté avait raison de dire qu'elle était impulsive. Aveline leva les yeux vers son ami. Gérald avait fermé les siens et essayait de faire abstraction de la présence de son amie contre lui. Ce qui n'était pas facile compte tenu des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

\- Gérald ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolé.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux pour les baisser sur ceux de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas dû aller à la maison du gouverneur sans avoir un plan de secours.

\- L'important c'est que tu ne sois pas blessée répondit simplement Gérald.

Aveline l'observa un instant puis elle se pencha vers Gérald et posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Aveline ?!

\- Je suis fatiguée. Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

\- Ça n'est pas convenable. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi proche d'un homme qui n'est pas ton mari.

\- Je suis un assassin. Je ne fais plus attention aux convenances depuis longtemps. Mais si tu préfères...

Elle voulut alors s'écarter de lui, mais Gérald ne la laissa pas faire. Avec délicatesse, il glissa l'une de ses mains derrière la tête d'Aveline et la guida vers son épaule.

\- J'ignore combien de temps on va rester comme ça ici, alors autant que tu sois à l'aise.

\- Et toi ? s'inquiéta doucement la jeune femme.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Aveline ne bougea pas pendant un moment, profitant de la proximité de Gérald et du sentiment de sécurité qu'il lui apportait. Elle aurait aimé rester ainsi pour l'éternité, mais elle savait qu'elle avait une mission à remplir et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire.

\- Gérald ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être là. J'ai conscience qu'il n'est pas toujours facile de travailler avec moi.

\- Je serai toujours là, assura doucement le jeune homme.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, Aveline blottie contre le torse de Gérald. Il leur fallut un certain temps avant de se rendre compte du silence dans l'entrepôt. Ils échangèrent un regard et Gérald se décala légèrement pour pouvoir attraper la poignée de la porte. Il entrouvrit cette dernière et écouta attentivement, mais de nouveau, seul le silence régnait dans la pièce.

\- Il est parti ?

Gérald ouvrit un peu plus l'armoire et se glissa silencieusement en dehors de celle-ci, pour s'approcher du chambranle de la porte. Il jeta un rapide regard et se détendit en voyant que le bureau était vide et que la seule source de lumière provenait de la cheminée.

\- Il est parti, annonça le jeune homme soulagé.

Aveline sortit à son tour de l'armoire et rejoignit son ami dans le bureau.

\- On n'est pas passé loin, soupira la jeune femme.

Les deux assassins échangèrent un regard et un sourire avant qu'Aveline ne retourne dans la pièce d'à côté pour se changer et que Gérald retourne à ses papiers.


	2. Bonus

Bonus

Aveline observa le disque devant elle, alors que ce dernier émettait les dernières lumières avant de s'éteindre. Les paroles qu'avaient prononcés les êtres… fantômes ?... l'avaient convaincue que ce qu'elle faisait était la bonne chose à faire. Et elle avait senti ses doutes s'envoler.

Habituée à avoir conscience en permanence de son environnement, elle sentit tout de suite la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle. Se retournant, elle eut un léger sourire en voyant Gérald. Son ami l'observait avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard, mais aussi du soulagement.

\- Tout est fini annonça Aveline, rentrons.

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans un mot. Il laissa son amie passer devant lui avant de la suivre. Gérald avait lui aussi subi l'entraînement des Assassins même s'il n'était pas aussi doué qu'Aveline, il lui arrivait malgré tout de pouvoir déchiffrer les gestes et la posture de son amie. Il voyait bien que la jeune femme était épuisée, tant physiquement que mentalement. S'approchant d'elle en quelques enjambées, il vint délicatement lui prendre le bras pour la soutenir et, aussitôt, il sentit la jeune femme s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Gérald était inquiet pour Aveline, entre son combat contre Agaté et l'assassinat de sa belle-mère… Ça faisait beaucoup pour la jeune femme même si elle était un assassin.

\- Oui, le rassura Aveline, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

Puis elle se tendit brusquement alors qu'une pensée lui traversait l'esprit.

\- Je n'ai plus rien, murmura la jeune femme.

Elle sentit aussitôt la prise de Gérald se raffermir sur son bras. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'Aveline ne pourrait pas hériter de Madeleine, comme elle n'avait pas pu hériter de son propre père et, n'étant pas mariée, l'héritage ne pouvait même pas revenir à son mari.

\- Veux-tu conserver la maison de ton père, ou bien est-elle remplie de trop de souvenirs ? demanda Gérald.

\- Je… j'aimerais la garder, avoua la jeune femme dans un murmure.

\- Alors, dès demain matin, j'irai l'acheter.

\- Gérald ! Ça va te coûter une fortune, je ne peux pas te demander ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, assura le jeune homme. J'ai suffisamment d'économies pour me le permettre et avec le négoce…

\- Je te rembourserai, assura Aveline.

\- Je sais, affirma le jeune homme.

Il guida ensuite son amie dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans, jusqu'à une maison blanche bien connue des deux assassins. Gérald l'aida à monter les marches en comprenant que son amie était trop épuisée pour le faire puis il la mena doucement vers sa chambre. Ouvrant la porte, il la dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils présents dans la pièce avant de s'agenouiller devant elle.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelques choses ? Je peux t'apporter à manger.

\- Non merci, Gérald, assura doucement la jeune femme avec un fin sourire.

Mais celui-ci s'effaça bien vite alors que son ami s'était relevé et s'éloignait.

\- Gérald ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu pourrais rester ici cette nuit, s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune homme observa avec surprise les joues de son amie rosirent doucement. Puis il prit alors conscience de ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et rougit à son tour.

\- Aveline…

\- Je… Je ne veux pas rester toute seule ce soir. Il y a des chambres à l'étage au dessus, tu pourrais en prendre une, proposa la jeune femme.

Gérald l'observa et il retint un soupir. Aveline semblait réellement épuisée et, avec tous les événements de la journée, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle fasse des cauchemars.

\- Très bien, accepta le jeune homme, je reste.

Il vit alors son amie se détendre légèrement. Puis il quitta la chambre pour la laisser se reposer. Descendant d'un étage, il observa autour de lui et son regard se posa sur la porte de la chambre de Madeleine. Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle ait laissé des informations sur leur ennemie. Mais il devait vérifier et en être sûr.

Ouvrant doucement la porte, il entra dans la pièce. Cette dernière était meublée avec goût. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre pour fermer les rideaux et ainsi avoir un peu d'intimité dans sa fouille, puis il alluma plusieurs bougies pour y voir plus clair.

Regardant autour de lui, il repéra le petit bureau où plusieurs papiers traînaient. Il s'en approcha donc et s'installa derrière pour mieux analyser les documents. Rien de bien passionnant, principalement des lettres envoyées à des amies pour organiser telle ou telle réception, des invitations, et même une proposition pour un mariage de convenance. Gérald tria les papiers avant d'ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau. À l'intérieur, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire : du papier vierge, des flacons d'encre et des plumes. Une fois sûr que les tiroirs étaient vides, il se mit à chercher après des compartiments cachés mais n'en trouva aucun.

Avec un soupir déçu, il observa autour de lui et se leva, il avait encore une armoire, une commode et le lit à vérifier.

Il était en train de regarder s'il n'y avait pas un compartiment caché dans le fond de l'armoire lorsqu'il entendit le cri d'Aveline. Il se précipita alors dans les escaliers et entra en coup de vent dans la chambre, inquiet à l'idée que l'on attaque son amie. Mais Aveline était seule dans la chambre, seule avec ses cauchemars.

Entrant dans la pièce, Gérald alluma rapidement quelques bougies, puis il s'approcha du lit d'Aveline et posa une main sur son épaule. La réaction de la jeune femme le prit totalement au dépourvu malgré son entraînement d'assassin. Elle agrippa son poignet et, d'un mouvement vif, le projeta sur le lit avant de rouler pour se placer à califourchon sur lui. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas armée avant de l'approcher dans son sommeil, songea le jeune homme en baissant les yeux sur la lame pressée contre sa gorge.

\- Aveline, réveille-toi.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et sembla prendre conscience de son environnement.

\- Gérald ?

\- Tu faisais un cauchemar, expliqua le jeune homme.

Aveline observa autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était bel et bien dans sa chambre.

\- Tu peux enlever le couteau de sous ma gorge, s'il te plaît ? demanda doucement Gérald.

La jeune femme baissa alors les yeux sur sa main et fut surprise d'y voir une arme. Aussitôt, elle l'enleva de là avant de se pencher pour la poser sur la table de chevet. Gérald s'aperçut alors que son amie tremblait et que des larmes remplissaient ses yeux, sans pour autant couler. Elle s'écarta ensuite, permettant à son ami de se relever.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Offrit le jeune homme.

Aveline se réinstalla dans le lit et observa son ami. Elle avait toujours pu compter sur Gérald, peu importe les décisions qu'elle prenait, il était toujours là pour elle. Et elle… elle n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête, sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes, elle fonçait avec une ébauche de plan qui, en général, tournait assez mal. Mais le pire était sans doute qu'elle savait que Gérald avait des sentiments pour elle et pourtant elle le repoussait. Utilisant comme excuse le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire de sa mission. La vérité était qu'elle ne voyait le mariage que comme une chaîne qui la lierait à vie à un homme. Et en tant que fille d'ancienne esclave, elle ne voulait pas être privée de sa liberté. Puis, jetant un autre coup d'œil à son ami, elle nota alors l'inquiétude dans son regard.

\- Ça n'est rien, juste… Les dernières semaines ont été difficiles, soupira Aveline. Et j'ai pratiquement tout perdu, sanglota la jeune femme, mon père, notre mentor, Madeleine… J'ai même douté de la justesse de notre combat, Gérald.

Ce dernier remarqua que finalement les larmes commençaient à couler le long du visage de son amie. Il passa alors un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Il pouvait sentir le regard surpris d'Aveline sur lui. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il offrirait à la jeune femme le réconfort dont elle avait besoin et qu'elle méritait, qu'importaient les convenances.

\- Tu n'es pas seule et si tu t'égares, je serai là pour t'indiquer le bon chemin, promit Gérald.

Aveline se détendit à ce moment-là et décida d'accepter le réconfort que Gérald lui offrait. Elle se blottit contre son flan et ferma les yeux, appréciant de se savoir soutenue dans ces moments difficiles. Maintenant que son combat était fini, elle ne pouvait plus tenir éloignés les souvenir de son père, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer la déception dans le regard d'Agaté et son désespoir lorsqu'il s'était donné la mort. Elle ne pouvait plus feindre d'oublier qu'elle avait failli passer à l'ennemi. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance si tout lui revenait d'un coup maintenant que son esprit n'était plus occupé, parce qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ainsi resta-t-elle blottie contre Gérald à sangloter pour tout ce qu'elle avait perdu ces dernières semaines. Et Gérald la garda contre lui pendant tout ce temps.

Lorsque les lueurs de l'aube éclairèrent finalement la chambre, Aveline s'était endormie, épuisée. Gérald observa le lever du soleil un instant avant de s'écarter d'Aveline et de se lever, la rallongeant en douceur, pour aller fermer les rideaux. Il aurait voulu rester auprès d'elle, mais l'annonce de la mort de Madeleine allait rapidement faire le tour de la ville et de nombreux acheteurs paieraient cher pour acquérir la maison. Il sortit donc de la chambre et descendit en direction de la cuisine. La servante qui était là venait tout juste d'allumer le feu. Elle sursauta en voyant le jeune homme à la porte.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur, le petit déjeuner n'est pas prêt, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Ça ne fait rien, je dois partir. Mademoiselle Aveline viens juste de trouver le sommeil, je vous serais gré de la laisser dormir.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Gérald salua ensuite la servante et quitta la demeure pour rejoindre le cabinet du notaire de la famille.

Lorsqu'Aveline ouvrit les yeux, une légère lueur venant des lourds rideaux de velours mal fermés, éclairait faiblement la pièce. Elle regarda autour d'elle, surprise d'être seule, elle s'était pourtant endormie alors que Gérald était avec elle. Au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, elle rougit fortement. Son père, ou même Madeleine, aurait désapprouvé qu'elle dorme avec un homme qui n'était pas son mari. Elle se leva finalement, repoussant les lourdes couvertures de laine. Elle se rendit près de sa commode où l'attendait une cruche d'eau et une bassine en fine porcelaine blanche. Elle fit ses ablutions rapidement et se dirigea vers son armoire pour se choisir une tenue pour la journée. Son regard se posa sur ses vêtements d'assassin, elle se sentait à sa place avec, s'était ce qu'elle était. Mais Aveline savait aussi que si elle voulait sortir, elle ne pourrait pas le faire dans une telle tenue. Pas sans avoir d'ennuis avec la garde et Aveline ne voulait rien d'autre que passer une journée calme. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme s'empara donc de l'une de ses robes en velours vert. Elle réussit à s'habiller sans aide, ce qui était rare avec ce genre de robe.

Puis elle descendit dans la cuisine où un bon petit déjeuner l'attendait. Elle mangea avec appétit, affamée après ses dernières mésaventures. Elle finissait une tartine de confiture lorsque Gérald entra dans la pièce avec des papiers à la main. Le jeune homme se figea en voyant son amie. Cette dernière avait un restant de confiture sur le coin des lèvres. Il cacha difficilement un sourire derrière sa main, de toute évidence la jeune femme n'avait pas conscience de la tâche qu'elle avait au visage. Une fois à ses cotés, il s'empara d'une serviette qu'il alla humidifier dans un seau d'eau claire avant de revenir près de son amie.

\- Tu permets ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Aveline s'arrêta de manger sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que Gérald attrape délicatement son visage dans sa main et essuie la confiture de la joue de son amie. En voyant cela, Aveline rougit violemment. Avant de se reprendre. Elle avait passé des jours difficiles, elle avait bien le droit de se détendre un petit peu et de ne plus être parfaite pendant quelques temps.

La servante se fit alors connaître en apportant une tasse de thé à Gérald, ce dernier l'accepta avec un léger sourire et s'assit en face d'Aveline.

\- Je suis allé voir le notaire ce matin, malheureusement je n'ai pas pu acheter la maison à ton nom, elle est donc au mien. Mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de te sentir chez toi ici, bafouilla le jeune homme.

Aveline se leva alors, elle déposa son bol dans l'évier avant de s'approcher de son ami et de doucement l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle ensuite en se redressant.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit le jeune homme les joues légèrement rouges.

Aveline soupira alors en observant autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir du travail dans cette maison, elle allait devoir faire le tri dans les affaires de Madeleine et puis il y avait ses missions d'assassin et le négoce à gérer… Elle qui ne voulaient qu'un peu de détente. Voyant son air affligé, Gérald se leva pour lui faire face. Il hésita un instant avant de parler, gêné à l'idée de lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière.

\- Tu devrais prendre ta journée, proposa Gérald, doucement. Tu as besoin de te détendre.

\- Non, c'est gentil, Gérald, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

\- Je n'ai rien à proposer à l'assassin, remarqua Gérald, pour le moment les bateaux sont en mer donc il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire.

Aveline l'observa un instant, hésitante. Elle se mordait doucement la lèvre.

\- Je dois encore trier les affaires de Madeleine. Qui sait ce que renferment les documents qu'elle a dans sa chambre ?

\- J'ai déjà commencé, avoua finalement Gérald, pour le moment je n'ai rien trouvé d'utile. Mais je vais continuer à chercher… Enfin si tu me le permets.

Aveline acquiesça doucement avec un léger sourire.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire… nota Gérald amusé.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Te changer et rejoindre tes amis du bayou.

Aveline lâcha un petit cri de joie avant de remercier Gérald puis elle monta en courant dans sa chambre. Essayant de ne pas marcher sur sa robe dans sa précipitation. Puis, elle se changea, enfila sa tenue d'assassin avec un réel plaisir. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, Gérald était toujours dans la cuisine. Il examinait des documents avec un air concentré très mignon de l'avis d'Aveline. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre à nouveau. Peut-être qu'elle devrait laisser à Gérald une chance de lui prouver qu'il pouvait être bon pour elle ? Peut-être devrait-elle lui laisser la chance de la courtiser ? Après tout, Gérald la connaissait très bien et il avait conscience des limites à ne pas franchir.

Aveline s'avança alors sur la pointe des pieds avec un léger sourire, mais avant qu'elle ait pu s'approcher à moins de deux mètres de son ami, elle vit les épaules de Gérald se tendre. Il l'avait repérée. Le jeune homme n'était peut-être pas du genre à cavaler dans tout le bayou, mais il n'en était pas moins un bon assassin. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à être à sa hauteur et lui offrit un sourire amusé.

\- J'y vais, annonça Aveline.

\- Sois prudente, recommanda simplement Gérald.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement avant de se pencher avec hardiesse vers son ami et de poser ses lèvres à la commissure de celles du jeune homme. Gérald se figea sur sa chaise et lorsqu'Aveline s'écarta, il put voir l'amusement dans son regard mais aussi de la timidité, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec son geste.

\- Je te vois plus tard.

L'homme acquiesça lentement, encore abruti par l'audace de son amie. Puis, l'observant quitter la maison par le jardin de derrière, il eut un sourire de plus en plus large. Peut-être qu'elle allait enfin accepter son affection pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle le laisserait l'aimer. Son sourire disparut aussi vite. Il ne devait pas prendre les choses trop vite, sinon Aveline pourrait se détourner de lui. Et puis, peut-être qu'il avait mal interprété son geste. Il ne devait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

Lorsqu'Aveline revint ce soir-là à la maison, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Elle escalada le mur de derrière pour rejoindre sa fenêtre et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Aveline fut aussitôt frappée par le doux parfum qui embaumait sa chambre. Fermant les rideaux et allumant une bougie, elle se figea en voyant les bouquets présents dans la pièce. Il y en avait sur chaque surface plane : sa table, son bureau, sa commode, sa coiffeuse. La jeune femme eut un sourire en s'approchant. Gérald avait donc décidé de commencer sa cour et il commençait fort. Avec un léger rire, elle rejoignit le paravent un peu plus loin. Elle ôta sa tenue d'assassin avec un léger soupir d'aise avant de rejoindre sa coiffeuse où une carafe et une bassine l'attendaient. Elle fit sa toilette rapidement, épuisée par sa journée à parcourir le bayou pour en chasser les derniers concurrents d'Élise.

Aveline finissait tout juste de se préparer pour la nuit lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Intriguée, elle s'empara d'une petite dague qu'elle dissimula dans son dos avant d'autoriser la personne à entrer. C'était Gérald qui semblait soulagé de la voir rentrée.

\- Il est tard, se justifia le jeune homme en rougissant, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Aveline eut un sourire mi tendre, mi amusé avant de s'approcher de son ami, le faisant rougir encore plus. En chemin, elle posa la dague sur la table basse. Une fois devant lu, elle se pencha alors et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue.

\- Merci pour les fleurs.

Gérald rougit encore plus si s'était possible et balbutia un « ce n'est rien » qui amusa grandement Aveline. Elle s'approcha encore plus de son ami et, en dépit des convenances, passa ses bras autour du cou de Gérald pour l'étreindre doucement. Elle perçut sans mal l'hésitation du jeune homme avant de sentir ses bras l'entourer à son tour.

Blottie dans ces bras forts, elle se laissa aller, faisant tomber le masque d'assassin ou de dame qu'elle devait porter presque en permanence.

\- Gérald ?

\- Oui ?

-Promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais.

Ça sonnait affreusement niais comme demande mais après avoir perdu son père, son mentor et sa belle-mère, Aveline estimait avoir le droit de faire une telle requête. Elle sentit les bras de Gérald raffermir leur prise autour d'elle.

\- Tant que je vivrais, je te promets de rester à tes cotés, murmura le jeune homme.

Aveline enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le cou de son ami. Peu importait les convenances ce soir, elle voulait juste profiter du réconfort d'un ami qui risquait de devenir plus que ça avec le temps. Et peut-être se berçait-elle d'illusions, mais là, dans les bras de Gérald, elle voyait un avenir, son avenir, qui ne semblait plus aussi sombre qu'elle l'avait cru. C'était là, un fol espoir, mais un espoir auquel elle s'accrocherait et pour lequel elle se battrait, comme elle se battait pour faire libérer les esclaves.

Car c'était ce qu'elle faisait, elle se battait dans l'ombre pour faire régner la lumière. Elle était un Assassin.

X

Fin


End file.
